


country music and drunken antics

by charjace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, enjoy, this started with a crack idea but it turned fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: percy and jason got plastered and are now listening to country; enjoy





	country music and drunken antics

it’s been years since the wars, all promise kept and relationship were put to the test. some, they hadn’t made it. granted things and people and feelings change over time. the case with percy and annabeth, was that they just, fell out of love in the way of romance. they still care for each other, still love each other - but think everything would be best as friends, and only that. and percy is happy whenever he see’s annabeth with her new girlfriend, though, why she started dating  _clarisse_  of all people, was beyond him. he doesn’t care, as long as annabeth is happy.

though, the most recent one, was piper and jason. they’d broken up when piper told him that hadn’t meant too, but she found someone else. they hadn’t done anything, piper still wasn’t going to break jason’s heart by cheating on him. no, she would tell him the truth, that she didn’t love him like that, not anymore.

this happened almost six months ago, and jason has finally gotten use to seeing piper all happy with her girlfriend, reyna.

right now? you will be finding jason and percy in their shared apartment in new rome, having come home from a night out of drinking and  _suppose_  to be looking after nico and will, but it turned out the other way, when the two older males got plastered. the two younger demigods, brought them home before leaving for their own apartment down hall.

they can’t tell you who put on the music, but they can tell you they didn’t care as the country music filled the room. both boys letting out a laugh as the music drifted in the air. so, here they are, listening - and at times singing horribly off key as artist like, carrie underwood, miranda lambert and maddie and tae played.

jason watched as percy would dance along to the upbeat songs. soon enough though, jason joined in. none of them were partially good dancers. but, they didn’t mind. they danced and laughed as the song changed from  _mama’s broken heart_  to  _the song we use to make love too_ , only slowing down when the song  _friend’s don’t_  started playing.

they were in front of each other, jason’s glasses were a little crooked on his nose as he looked at percy. each of the boys holding a smile upon their lips. the lyrics seeping into the males as they take things in. they might be relating just a little too much to the lyrics, and neither of them can seem to find a problem with it.

_i keep telling myself this might be nothing, but one look in your eyes and god there’s something_

and they’re leaning in, some might call it the alcohol, some would just say the truth was just coming out as jason’s hand moves to grab hold of percy’s face, and percy is going to pull jason even closer.

_you can lie to me and say you don’t, but i know you do_

their lips meeting in the middle, soft and new. testing it out before their lips are parting just slightly, and the kiss deepens a little. they pull away just as the song finishes.

“friends don’t,” jason’s words soft as they slipped past his lips.

“but, we do.” percy replies, before pulling jason into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send writing prompts to either; valentinesweapon or lukercrain on tumblr


End file.
